


Slow

by SnowyWolff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: He is the one person she allows herself to unwind with, whom she allows to touch her without reprieve. He’s warm and safe and comforting, knowing exactly what she needs when it all becomes too much for her.





	Slow

He is the one person she allows herself to unwind with, whom she allows to touch her without reprieve. He’s warm and safe and comforting, knowing exactly what she needs when it all becomes too much for her.

He’s as soft as the rug below her, treats her as soft as well, fingers lightly tracing up her arm, along her shoulder and her collarbone, glides up her neck and gently follows the sharp curve of her jaw. They rest in the hair behind her ear, tilting her head back and kissing her.

It’s sweet and undemanding, almost achingly slow as he draws her out, strings her along. He smiles as she arches up against him, withdrawing enough to press a teasing kiss against the corner of her mouth before he sits up.

Lovino brushes a hand through his hair, the light from the fireplace playing with the shadows on his face as he watches her fondly. His dark eyes travel over her naked form, lips quirking at the corners as she squirms, warm hand tracing slow circles on her hip.

His fingers dip lower, along the line toward her inner thighs and he’s so close to touching her, but he _doesn_ _’t_. White gleams in the corner of her eyes as he laughs, and she almost can’t believe he’s being such a tease today.

“So impatient,” he murmurs and he leans over her again, settling one leg between hers, so close but still _not touching_.

She places one hand on his bicep, digging her nails in to indicate how displeased she is, yet with her other hand she brushes over his chest, settling it behind his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. It’s enough of a distraction for her to move her other hand down his back and press him against her.

He groans into the kiss, grinding his hips against hers shortly. Natalya tips her head back, wanting, biting back a moan as Lovino obliges, kissing her neck.

“Lovino,” she breathes because one of his hands has found its way to her breast, squeezing it as he kisses his way to the other.

She arches into him as he sucks and teases, not quite desperate enough to beg, but, _God_ , she’s getting there. She’ll be annoyed about it later because certainly she’s above that, but Lovino is so aggravatingly good at teasing that she’s left little choice.

When he trails more kisses down her stomach, against the sharp jut of her hipbone, she sighs deeply. Spreading her legs, she encourages Lovino’s mouth to tease her inner thighs, to please, please, _please_ , touch her—

For a moment she forgets to breathe, his tongue hot against her clit, and she digs her nails in the rug, shuddering as he eats her out. She’s so very _close_ , and she whimpers when he pulls back.

She clings to him as he slips his tongue into her mouth, makes her taste herself. He asks if he may, soft words between wet kisses, and she says that if he doesn’t she’s going to figure out where he hid her knives.

Lovino snorts, drawing back to reach for a condom on the table. Kneeling in between her legs, he rolls it on, then runs a hand across her thigh, pausing a moment to tickle the spot behind her knee.

Natalya reaches for his shoulders as he pushes in, so agonizingly slow, and she tries to tug him in faster.

“If you keep using your nails,” he growls, just a small glint of annoyance in his eyes as he leans over her, “I’m pulling out again.”

She hooks her legs around his, breathing deeply as he shifts for a better angle. “Knives, Lovino. I will.”

He breaths a laugh, kissing her collarbone as one hand grips her hip, his other arm braced above her head. His hair brushes her forehead and she struggles up to kiss him.

The first roll of his hips has her writhing, and she honestly does try not to maul him, dropping her hands to the rug and twisting in the soft fur. He presses his lips against her throat as he sets a pace, one that he knows will get her close, but not over.

Torturous, that’s what their sex always is. Whether it’s slow and sensual or hot and heavy, it’s never instantly gratifying.

Today is no different, teasing her relentlessly until she’s left breathless. He’s keeping his thrusts controlled, hot breath against her neck as he holds her hips, keeps her from giving herself too much.

The fire crackles next to them, warming their skin, making Lovino that much more handsome in the light. Beads of sweat drip onto her skin, plaster his hair to his forehead. His fingers slip on her hip and, for a moment, he’s deep inside of her. They both moan, though he muffles it by biting her neck. He shifts again, tries to find a better angle as she grapples for his shoulders, fingers digging almost painfully into her skin as he finally picks up the pace.

Natalya feels him kissing up her neck, finds her mouth and it’s almost searing. She arches into him, tries to meet his thrusts that are becoming more and more haphazard. She finally comes with a cry—and she has definitely drawn blood now.

Lovino mutters something scolding against her neck, but she’s much more interested in running her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair, trying to still give him something until he shudders, slows, slows, slows before he finally pulls out. Natalya vaguely notices him rolling off the condom, but then he’s by her side again, warm and soft.

He brushes her cheek, smiling gently as he leans over to give her one last chaste kiss. Natalya curls against his side with a satisfied sigh, intertwines her fingers with his on his chest.

“Better?” he asks, more a mumble as he drowses.

She hums and presses a kiss against his shoulder. “Yes. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a fulfilment of the aesthetic of naked Belarus on a white fur rug in front of a blazing hearth because that's something that has to exist. 
> 
> written in october 2018 and only posted now because i am awkward noodle


End file.
